


There for You

by vanillacupcake



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: College, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacupcake/pseuds/vanillacupcake
Summary: Lara Jean applies for college. Peter is more than a little bit distracting.





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! So general disclaimer: I haven't read the books and everything in this little fic is purely based on my imagination/what I saw in the film! If it goes against anything that happens in the books I'm rly sorry (I am planning to read them soon, I just got this fic idea in my head and went with it bc frankly the lack of covinsky fic out there atm is DESPICABLE). Lots of love <3

“I’m so stuck on what to write!” Lara Jean sighed, putting her head in her hands for what feels like the fiftieth time that afternoon. She was attempting to write one of her Yale essays, and it wasn’t going well.

“You got this, Covey.” Peter said reassuringly, hopping onto her bed and picking up the teddy bear she’d owned since she was four years old. He booped its nose before hugging it tightly, resting his chin on the top of its head. Lara Jean tried to ignore how adorable he looked. “When you get in-”

“IF I get in-”

“When you get in,” Peter continued, “you’re going to be so far away from me.” He pouted, and Lara Jean almost melted into a puddle right there. Leaving Kitty and Dad was going to be so hard, she’d barely thought about how impossible the thought of leaving Peter was.

Finally, she shrugged. “At least I’m not going to Scotland like Margot.”

“Oh god, I can’t even imagine. I think I’d have to come with you. I could fit in your suitcase, right?” Peter raised his eyebrows, as if seriously considering the idea.

“Sure, Mr. I-Have-to-Duck-to-Get-Through-Doorways.” Lara Jean laughed, before lifting her head to focus on her laptop screen again. “Okay. Discuss an issue that is significant to you, and how you might address this issue-”

“Maybe how sad and lonely your beautiful boyfriend is here, on your bed, all alone. That’s easily addressed, you know.” Peter said, wiggling his eyebrows and patting the spot next to him on the bed invitingly.

“You’re impossible. I’m never going to get into college if you keep distracting me like this!” Lara Jean huffed, taking the cushion from underneath her desk chair and throwing it so it whacked Peter square in the face.

“Maybe that’s my master plan.” Peter crawled off of the bed and got up, standing behind Lara Jean’s chair. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. “Maybe I want to keep you all to myself. Who knows how many new super smart guys you’ll meet at Yale.”

Lara Jean swivelled her chair around to face her boyfriend and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips down to meet hers. She broke apart after a few seconds, keeping their faces close together. “Peter Kavinsky, there will never be anyone else who makes me feel the way you do. I love you.”

Peter smiled widely. “I love you too, Covey. And I’m never gonna get tired of hearing you say that.” Lara Jean knew it had taken her far too long to say the L-word out loud, largely because of fear – once it was out there, that was it and there was no going back. But really, she’d been kidding herself, and both she and Peter had known that what she felt was love long before she’d had the guts to say it to him.

“Besides,” Peter began, smirking arrogantly, “I already know I’m way better looking than anyone else you’ll meet in college.” Lara Jean snorted at his overconfidence. He simply ignored her and kissed the tip of her nose, before pushing her back down and turning her chair around to face her desk. “Right, okay, let’s get you into Yale.”

*

“IT’S IVY DAY. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” Lara Jean huffed as she paced around her kitchen. It was about the hundredth time she’d lapped the kitchen island at this point. “I mean, there’s no chance, right? I got rejected from Duke. If Duke don’t want me, why would Yale?”

“La-”

“At least I have Georgetown. And Johns Hopkins. So what if Yale’s my dream school?”

“Lara Je-”

“I’ll be happy wherever I end up. That’s what everyone always says. I’m sure I-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Peter held his hands out to stop Lara Jean as she tried to pass him on her hundred-and-fifth lap of the kitchen. “Babe, calm down. You got this. Whatever happens, you’re ten times smarter than me for applying anywhere with an acceptance rate lower than like 90%. Besides, you’re a superstar. Who wouldn’t want someone as adorable as you?” Peter kissed her forehead.

“Well, as lovely as that is, I doubt the Yale admissions officers care if I’m adorable or not.” Lara Jean sighed, looking up into Peter’s eyes.

“Nuh-uh. I heard that’s their number one most desirable quality these days.” Heavens, he was so cute. Lara Jean stood up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips, momentarily distracted, before catching a glimpse of the digital clock on top of the counter flicker, the time changing to 18:58.

“Oh boy. Two minutes until I can check.” With that, she continued to pace around the kitchen.

“Good luck, kiddo.” Mr. Covey walked into the kitchen and squeezed Lara Jean’s shoulders reassuringly. Kitty shouted her good luck from the sofa, where she was currently wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine and eating popcorn. 

Unable to deal with her Dad pretending he wasn’t nervous by whistling the Game of Thrones theme tune and randomly rearranging the kitchen utensils in the drawers, Lara Jean sighed, dragging Peter upstairs to her room where she opened up her laptop.

“Okay, here we go.” She tapped her fingers against her laptop impatiently, waiting for the Yale website to load. With trembling fingers, she typed in her login details. Peter stood behind her reassuringly, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles into her back. 

“I’m so proud of you whatever happens, Covey.” He leant down and kissed the top of her head.

“ _An update has been made to your application. _Okay, oh boy, it’s happening.” Lara Jean moved the cursor until it hovered over the View Update button, and after a few seconds of hesitation, clicked it and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Peter’s grip on her shoulders tighten and reluctantly opened one of her eyes to see the text CONGRATULATIONS, WELCOME TO YALE appear across her laptop screen.__

__‘OH MY GOD!’ She jumped up, twirling around to face Peter, who was grinning from ear to ear. She kissed him before running downstairs, where she started screaming ‘I GOT IN, I GOT IN!’_ _

__Peter heard her Dad and Kitty screaming in return and he came downstairs a few moments later to greet the three Coveys who then descended on him, forming one huge family group hug. He realised around two minutes into the hug that everyone was crying – himself included._ _

__“I have to tell Margot!” Lara Jean suddenly broke out of the hug, running outside with her phone to call her sister. Peter waited until he heard the front door close before pulling Kitty and Mr. Covey to one side. He had a surprise planned._ _

__*_ _

__On her way back in from phoning Margot, Lara Jean wiped the remaining tears from her face, still shaking her head in disbelief. She headed into the kitchen, before stopping suddenly - finding her family and Peter standing side by side, in matching blue-and-white Yale sweatshirts. Peter’s grin was infectious – his eyes sparkled as he held out a matching sweatshirt for her._ _

__“You. are. UNBELIEVABLE.” Lara Jean ran up to him and jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist just as his strong arms caught her. She hugged him tightly, not even caring that she was probably temporarily cutting off his blood supply. “I love you so much.”_ _

__“I love you too, LJ.” Peter grinned, inhaling the familiar tea-tree shampoo scent of her hair. “And I always knew you’d do it. I love having a smarty pants real girlfriend.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments <3


End file.
